Tonight Will Be The Night I Fall For You
by XpressShade-X
Summary: Heidi is a student at Hogwarts, enjoying her sixth year in Hufflepuff. Remus Lupin is the new Defense Against the dark arts teacher. What happens when they cross paths, And Heidi finds herself falling for her professor.
1. Returning

A Remus Lupin Love Story

* * *

So this is new story, and my first story on .

So i don't any of the characters other than Heidi, Alyssa, and Coby, the rest all belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Returning

She took her seat at the front of the table, right next to her best friend, Alyssa, and across from the captain of the Hufflepuff quidditch team, Coby, while the rest of the team filled the seats next to them.

"Hello Heidi" Coby said as he flicked his black hair out of his face, "Hey Coby" she replied looking over the rest of the group near her, some noticed and shot her a quick smile, which she returned.

"New defense againt the dark arts teacher" Alyssa said looking towards the head table, Heidi turned her head to see the new teacher, she examined him carefully, he had light brown hair that was prematurely streaked with grey, making him appear older than he was, she couldn't see the colour of his eyes from where she sat, but she could see his robes were shabby and patched, he looked tired, yet a person could easily see the kind expression on his face.

"He'll be gone at the end of the year" Coby put in, Heidi laughed abit looking away from the teacher, "oh yes, the cursed defense against the dark arts post". Alyssa just nodded in agreement. "Sorting time" Coby announced, noticing the first years coming into the Great Hall, "about time" Alyssa said, "your sister is a first year now right?" Heidi asked looking over the new students, "yeah, she'll probably get in Ravenclaw though" Alyssa replied "she smart?" Coby asked "very" Alyssa replied, Heidi nodded her head in agreement, than turned around to watch the sorting, cheering when someone got into Hufflepuff.

"Finally!" Coby said after the sorting finshed, Heidi laughed, "Dumbledore still had his speech" Heidi said "but i'm hungry" Coby complained laying his head down on the table, "I think you'll survive"Alyssa said, Heidi laughed softly, "get up mate" Cedric said patting Coby's back, "we should start getting the quidditch team together soon" Cedric added looking at the rest of the team, noticing they'd lost some players, Coby nodded "yeah, we'll get together tomorrow after classes, than post tryout dates" Coby said "are we going to practice tomorrow?" Zach asked, Coby shrugged, the conversation about quidditch continued.

"The only bad thing about being friends with the quidditch team" Heidi said getting bored of listening to the boys, Alyssa nodded in agreement.

"let the feast began"Dumbledore said and than the usual brillant feast appeared infront of them, "looks wonderful" Heidi said grabbing some food, "i'm starving" Alyssa said, Heidi laughed "i think Coby was" she said looking at him eating like Ron Wesley, Alyssa laughed also "i'd say so, slow down Coby, the foods not going anywheres" Alyssa said, Coby just rolled his eyes and continued.

"What do you guys think about the Dementor at Hogwarts?" one of the boys next to Cedric asked, Robert, "what?" Heidi asked slightly confused, "they're putting dementor at Hogwarts" he said, Heidi just looked at him, "why?" Alyssa asked just as confused as Heidi, they'd had not been listening when Dumbledore told the school about it, "cause of Sirus Black" Cedric answered, "thats bloodly insane" Heidi said "yeah, like he would try to come to Hogwarts with Dumbledore here" Alyssa said, Cedric just shrugged, "ministry just being ridiculous" Coby interjected, Heidi nodded in agreement.

The conversation about the dementor and Sirus Black slowly ended, and turned into what everyone did in the summer.

The feast ended, and the houses began to make their ways to their common rooms. Heidi walked down to the basement with Alyssa, heading to the still-life painting, "Mandrake" Heidi said to the painting, than it opened, Heidi made her way inside followed by Alyssa, "are you gonna stay in the common room for abit?" Alyssa asked sitting down in one of the fat cozy armchairs.

Heidi looked around the room, feeling its cozy, welcoming atmosphere, she saw the stone fountain surrounded by two huge plants at the front of the room, three candle-light chandelier hung from the ceiling, the wooden floors were bright like they'd just been waxed , the yellow hanging filled the walls, a wooden bookshelf was pushed up against the wall, a circular wooden table surroundedby chairs was in the corner, a yellow rug with a black 'H' layed in the middle of the floor, fat armchairs placed in random places, and two underground tunnels leading to the girl's and boy's dormitories It was good to be back, Heidi thought, feeling right at home for another year.

"No, i'm going to bed, i'm rather tired" Heidi replied heading towards one of the underground tunnels "alright, night" Alyssa called "good night" Heidi yelled back, she stopped at a perfectly round door, that looked like a barrel top, she pushed it opened and entered.

The Hufflepuff colours, yellow and black, filled the room just like the common room, Heidi made her way towards her four-postbed, her trunk was at the foot of it. Heidi changed into a pair of pajamas, than crawled into her bed for a good nights rest.


	2. Classes & Quidditch

_**A/N** - Okay, so I don't own any of the harry potter people, just my O.C's.__._

_Reviews would be good too, to see how I'm doing so far._

_

* * *

_

**Classes & Quidditch**

Heidi left the bathroom with a towel around her chest, she saw her friend, Alyssa still laying asleep in bed. "Alyssa, darling, get up" Heidi called looking for her clothes, being the first day, she decided to look abit formal. "I'm up" Alyssa replied tiredly, rolling over, Heidi grabbed her outfit and went back to the bathroom.

Heidi wrapped her hair in a towel before putting on her clothes, she pulled on her white bra and panties set, a black pair of dress pants, and a light blue loose turtleneck sweater. Heidi headed back out the dormitory, grabbing a brush as she pulled the towel off her head.

Heidi watched Alyssa get up and head to the bathroom, as she straightened her long black hair hair. "Morning Heidi" Laura greeted heading towards the the door to the common room, "morning Laura" Heidi replied putting down her straightener. Once Heidi was happy with her hair, she grabbed her black dress shoes, slipping them onto her feet.

"Know what classes your taking?" Alyssa asked as they made their way to the great hall. "I've got an idea, just have to make sure I did good enough on my O.W.L's" Heidi replied, Alyssa laughed, "I'm sure you did excellent" Alyssa stated knowing that Heidi was brilliant, and probably got outstanding on the exams. "What about you?" Heidi asked "not a clue" she replied simply, Heidi just smiled, she loved how Alyssa was just so laid back all the time.

Heidi was getting nervous sitting there eating, thinking about how she would seeing Professor Sprout soon about her courses for this year. "Good Morning Ladies" Coby greeted as he took his normal seat across from you, "morning" Alyssa said, Heidi just waved since she was milk. "are you two going to come to the quidditch meeting today?" Coby asked grabbing food, Heidi shrugged "why would we?" Alyssa asked, "to play with us" Coby stated simply, Heidi thought for a moment "I'll go" she finally said, she enjoyed playing quidditch with the guys, "I'm in too than" Alyssa put in also, Coby nodded excitedly "good".

Heidi fidgeted with the ends of her sleeves as she sat with Professor Sprout, "what classes did you plan on taking?" She asked grabbing papers, "charms, defense against the dark arts, herbology, potions, transfiguration, and appartition lessons" Heidi replied, The Professor nodded "Apparition lessons is only twelve weeks long, so that will leave you with free time, until the next term" Sprout stated, Heidi just nodded, "you have high enough marks on your O.W.L's for all the classes" the professor said looking down at a paper, "are you sure you want these courses?" she asked, "yes professor" Heidi replied, Sprout nodded and wrote something down, "you'll get your times table tomorrow" the Professor said, with that Heidi got up and left, heading towards the Hufflepuff common room.

"Get what you wanted?" Alyssa asked as Heidi sat down next to her, "yeah" she replied simply, "good" Alyssa said nodding, "I should go see her now" she added, getting up. Heidi looked around the common room, it seemed rather empty, all the first, second, third, fourth, fifth years were all in classes, while the sixths, and sevens did whatever waiting for their turn to see Professor Sprout about classes.

"Hello Heidi" Cedric Diggory said sitting in an armchair across from her, she smiled at him "hi Cedric" she greeted, "Coby says you and Alyssa are going to practice with us later" he said starting a conversation "that's correct" Heidi replied "I like playing with you guys" Heidi added. She looked over Cedric, he had great messy blond hair, grey eyes, and was rather well-built, overall good looking, she understood how a few of a girls had a crush on him. "You should join the team" Cedric stated randomly, Heidi couldn't help but laugh, she couldn't really picture herself on the quidditch team. "what, I think you'd make an excellent keeper" he said, Heidi rolled her eyes "that's cause you've lost your keeper" she said "and your a good keeper" Cedric replied not changing his mind, "Hey Cedric you in here?" Coby's voice called from the entrance "in here Coby" Cedric replied, "were starting to get ready for the meeting, come on" Coby said heading towards the boy's dorm "oh hey Heidi, you and Alyssa can come too now" he added "I'll wait for Alyssa to get back, and we'll go to the field" Heidi replied, Coby just nodded before going down the tunnel, followed by Cedric.

Heidi waited around the common room. She quite enjoyed the time alone, it was quiet in the common room, which was different, usually it was filled with the buzz of conversation, but since most of the students were in classes. Heidi looked around at the other students in the common room, a couple of seventh years reading, her eyes slowly made their way to the fountain at the front of the room, where they stayed watching the water.

Heidi's head turn when she heard someone coming into the common room, Alyssa came towards her "hello" she said cheerfully, Heidi smiled "hello, come on, the guys are at the field already" Heidi said getting up from the chair. They headed up to their dorm and grabbed their brooms before racing to the quidditch field.

"About time ladies" Coby said hovering above the ground, "Alyssa's fault" Heidi stated simply, getting onto her broom. "yeah, blame me" Alyssa said kicking off the ground. "alright, it will be two on two, with one keeper and seeker" Coby said, "Heidi, you be keeper" Coby instructed, Heidi noticed a smirk on Cedric's face as Coby told her to be keeper, but she obeyed and flew to the hoops. "Robert, Zach, your a team, Cedric and Alyssa your the other team, I'll be seeker" Coby said, the others just nodded and began playing.

The 'game' went on until Coby caught the snitch, naturally, Alyssa and Cedric had ended up winning. "See Heidi, you should be our keeper" Cedric said happily, Coby looked than nodded in agreement, "bloody brilliant idea!" he said excitedly, Heidi just looked at them as if they'd gone insane, "don't look at them like that, I think they're right" Alyssa added after a moment of thinking, Heidi's eyes widen "your all bloody insane" she stated shaking her head "come on Heidi" Cedric said hopefully, she just shook her head "please?" Coby asked giving his best impression of a puppy dog pout, Heidi just laughed, "do it Heidi" Alyssa added, she stood there thinking "try out for chaser" she said looking at Alyssa, who smirked back "try out for keeper" she replied, Heidi nodded, raising her eyebrow at Alyssa, who just nodded back. A smile came over Coby's face, "is that a yes, to both?" he asked, the two girls just nodded in response "brilliant!" he yelled excitedly "now we just need one more beater" Coby said happily.

* * *


	3. A Sad Song, The First Night

_**A/N** - Chapter 3, finally, i had it done for awhile, but i needed to edited and what not._

_Reviews would be good. ^.^_

_Disclaimer; I don't own anyone besides, Heidi, Alyssa and Coby._

_&& The song in this chapter is 'Whiskey Lullaby' By Brad Paisley and Alison Krauss._

* * *

A Sad Song, The First Night

Heidi couldn't help but think of how '_perfect_' her life may have seen. She watched her smiling friends eat and laugh at one another. Heidi was smart, though sometimes she thought different, she was nice with a fair amount of close friend, and not so close friends, she had a good relationship with her family, a member of the quidditch team, and rather good looking. She wasn't full of herself by any means, but it was all true, so why did she feel like something was missing?  
Alyssa claimed she just needed a boyfriend, but Heidi had boyfriends, and that wasn't what she seemed to be missing. It was a all too confusing matter, which she tried not to think about too often.  
"Heiddiiiii" Coby whined, waving his hand in her face, "huh?" she asked snapping out of her thoughts, "wha' cha' thinking about? me?" he asked smirking, Heidi laughed "oh, of course Coby" she replied sarcastically.  
"I heard the new professor for defense against the dark arts is actually good this year" Alyssa stated randomly as she played with her food, "that's good, I'm sick of having lousy professors for that course" Heidi said referring to Lockhart, last years professor. "Yeah, seeing how I'm taking that course this year, i actually care" Alyssa said grinning, "we better have it together" Heidi said grinning back, Alyssa nodded, "man, I wish i was in the sixth year, and not seventh" Coby said pouting "trust me, it's not that great being in their classes" Cedric said, Heidi stuck tongue out at him childishly "it's very great, thank you" Alyssa stated smiling.  
"Let's go to the common room, it's more comfortable" Cedric said getting up from the table, while the rest followed his lead, making their way to the common room.  
The group of Hufflepuffs sat around chatting about anything that came up, they all just enjoyed being back at their beloved school.  
Heidi looked at the clock on a wall, seeing it was getting later, she got up, and went to her dorm, grabbing her AE Classic Plaid Pea Coat, than snuck outside.  
There was a light breeze that pushed her hair around lightly, Heidi popped her collar up as she headed to her usual spot she sat when she'd sneak out at night. She started humming to herself as she walked towards a rather large oak tree, near the black lake. Heidi started singing softly;

_"She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget  
We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
Until the night_

_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said I'll love her till I die  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

_lalalalalalala  
lalal-"_

She stopped suddenly, jumping back startled when she came to the front of the tree she'd been heading towards, someone had already been sitting there.  
He looked up, he'd heard a girl's voice singing, but he'd hoped she'd just continue on walking, but no luck, he heard the girl stop singing, and let out a startled sound, he shot her a half-hearted smile, which she returned with a confused look.  
Heidi wasn't sure what to do, she didn't want to just sit down, uninvited, with him there, yet she didn't want to go back to the common room. "Sad sounding song" Professor Lupin said breaking the silence that had yet to be broken, Heidi laughed lightly "it is, isn't it" she agreed, though she wasn't even sure why she was singing it. Her gaze went up towards the sky, it was pure black, with bright stars, and a crescent shaped moon, this was the scenery Heidi had missed.  
"It's a good song though" Heidi added randomly, looking away from the sky, the man just nodded, "have a seat" he offered, noticing the girl standing there awkwardly, Heidi hesitated but finally sat, leaning up against a root from the tree.  
She looked out at the view in front of her, the black lake, it looked like an image of the sky, the water was so still, it appeared mirror-like, one could almost be confused to which was the actual sky, and the water.  
The moon made a small light, as it always did, Lupin looked over at the girl who sat near him, her gaze was out towards the lake, he couldn't help but notice her long black hair, the moon making it shine, her bright green eyes, she had her jacket collar up, and her arms wrapped around her knees, and an expression on her face he himself wasn't sure of.  
"My name is Heidi" she stated, breaking her outward stare, to look towards the man, giving him a friendly smile, he returned it "Remus" he replied, "or Professor Lupin" he added, forgetting he was a professor here now. Heidi laughed again, "which do I call you now?" she asked raising her eyebrow slightly, the man seemed to think for a moment, "Remus, if you like" he replied, she nodded her head.  
_Remus_,  
She examined him for a second time, she could see his light brown hair better, noticing his grey also, she could see light scars on his face, making her wonder where he'd got them, his robes still appeared shabby looking. She could see the colour of his eyes now, they were a amber colour, there was something about them that made Heidi look at them longer than she should have, perhaps it was the gentleness they held, or the look of deep thought**.** The moonlight seemed to almost make his pale skin glow slightly. She tried to guess his age by looking at him, but it was more difficult than Heidi would have guessed, his hair made him seem older but his face made him seem younger, so she guessed early/mid thirties. She had to admit though, he was an attractive man.  
"So what are you doing out here, when you should be safely in your common room?" Professor Lupin asked turning towards the girl, who turned her head away embarrassed he may have caught her looking at him. "I always come down here, it's nice, especially on nights like this" Heidi replied admiring the view once again, Remus nodded, though Heidi didn't see it, "what about yourself?" she asked, "This was our favorite place to sit, my friends and I" he replied, saying 'my friends and I' in a barely audible tone. Heidi noticed he seemed to go off thinking after his words, she was tempted to ask what he was thinking about, but bite her tongue, and looked back at the view ahead.

There was a silence that came over the two, not an awkward one though, but the kind that didn't matter whether it got broken or not, when you just enjoy the other person company. Though it didn't stay like that for long, the silence was broken once again.

They discussed things about Hogwarts, classes Heidi planned on taking, classes Remus took when he was a student, him being a prefect, a little about quidditch, and how Heidi was now on her house team, Remus would go off in thought when they talked about quidditch, or anything to do with his past really, so Heidi changed to subject to get his attention back. They talked until Heidi let out a yawn, and Remus suggested they head back to the castle.

There was something about Professor R.J Lupin that intrigued Heidi.


	4. A Crush & A Story

_**A/N-** sorry it took so long for an update, i had some personal problems, which left me in no mood to write. ; i put links up on my profile for pictures of what Heidi, Alyssa and Coby look like._

_disclaimer ; i don't own any of the harry potter characters._

_Reviews?_

* * *

A Crush, & A Story

Heidi stood in the Great Hall with Alyssa and other sixth years, for Apparition lessons. "Quidditch later" Alyssa said, Heidi nodded "what time?" she asked, Alyssa shrugged "not sure yet" she replied, "just ask Cedric in defense against the dark arts" Heidi said looking back at the instructor.

"Alright that's today's lesson, I'll see you all tomorrow" Wilkie Twycross, the apparition instructor announced, Heidi picked up her things and walked with Alyssa to their next class Herbology, which seemed to drag on.

"Bloody hell, I'm going to die from all these classes" Heidi whined sitting down at a desk in the Defense against the dark arts classroom, with Alyssa, who laughed "why didn't you tell me to pick easy classes, like you" she asked loosening up her tie, "because I wanted to watch you suffer for your smartness" Alyssa replied laughing more, Heidi gave her a death glare, which just caused Alyssa to laugh harder.

"What's so funny?" Cedric asked sitting in the desk in front of Heidi, "Heidi is complaining about her classes again" Alyssa replied smirking, Cedric laughed too "you guys are jerks" Heidi stated simply, causing them both to start laughing again, and eventually Heidi joined in.

"And what's so amusing?" Professor Lupin asked walking towards the three laughing students "well Cedric and I were laughing at Heidi, not too sure what she was laughing about" Alyssa replied, Heidi felt a bit embarrassed "I don't even know why" Heidi confessed grinning sheepishly. This caused Lupin to smile in amusement, nodding his head, he went to the front of the class, waiting for other students to arrive to start.

"Oh Cedric, what time is practice tonight?" Heidi asked quietly as Professor Lupin was teaching "5:45, until 7:00" Cedric replied, you nodded and looked over at Alyssa to see if she heard him.

"Where the bloody hell do you go at night?" Alyssa asked randomly looking over at Heidi, who felt her cheeks get hotter, "just out by the lake" she replied simply, Alyssa looked at her oddly, "by yourself?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow, "Yeah" Heidi lied, though she wasn't sure why, but saying she was sitting with a Professor every night, probably won't sound too good. Heidi went out by the lake every night since the first night back at Hogwarts, and so did Remus, they'd sit together and just talk, and not like a student and a professor, just like two people. Though Heidi couldn't deny it, she had a bit of a crush on Professor Lupin, which was probably why she'd go out every night.

"Ms. Casey, Ms. Sommers, I'm hoping what your discussing is related to this lesson" Professor Lupin said looking over at the two girls talking, "sorry professor" Heidi replied shooting an apologetic smile, Alyssa just smiled innocently. The two girls stopped talking and paid attention to Professor Lupin, for the rest of the class.

"Oh, Heidi i didn't get to ask you in class, but can you help me with homework tonight?" Alyssa asked as they ate, "what class?" she asked raising her eyebrow, it was only about the second week of school, and Alyssa needed help already. "charms, and defense against the dark arts" Alyssa replied, Heidi laughed "yeah. I'll help you after practice" "thanks" Alyssa replied.

Heidi held onto her collar of her jacket as she headed to the familiar tree near the black lake, where she'd gone regularly since she came back to Hogwarts.

She saw Lupin sitting there looking out towards the black lake, but his gaze went to her as she came near him, "I didn't think you were coming tonight" he said watching her sit down. Heidi sat down automatically laying on her back, letting out a sigh of exhaustion. Remus let out a small chuckle "busy day?" he asked looking at the tired girl, who nodded her head "classes, quidditch, homework, and helping Alyssa, shouldn't all be in one day" Heidi stated, causing Lupin to laugh again "it will get easier, it's only been about a week or so, your still used to not having school" Remus said in a matter of fact tone, "your right, I do this the beginning of every year" Heidi said laughing at herself a bit.

Heidi looked over at the man that sat beside her, she often did this, when he wasn't looking of course. She had to laugh at herself, when she thought of the idea she was spending her nights with a professor, one she had a crush on.

She often wonder why _he_ keep coming back at night.

" So how's being a professor? I don't see you as tired as I am" Heidi said starting a conversation, Remus just smiled, "it's alright, when I was a student, I helped my friends with their work, like you, they always said I'd make a good professor" he replied smiling a bit, Heidi smiled too, "they were right, your an excellent professor" she said, "thank you" Remus said chuckling a bit, Heidi just nodded her head.

The two talked about how they helped their friends with homework, Heidi notice Remus going quiet with that look of deep thought on his face again, he'd done this so often she would just ignore it and let him think.

"What are you thinking about?" Heidi finally asked looking over at Lupin, who was still in his state of thought, he looked over at Heidi "pardon?" he asked "what are you thinking about?" she asked again, not sure if she should have been asking. He just looked at her, with the same expression of thought, "you don't have to tell me, I'm just being curious" Heidi said, feeling like he wasn't going to tell her, he still stayed quiet, Heidi felted a bit awkward now, was he mad at her for asking?

"This place just holds a lot of memories for me" he finally said looking over at the school now, "does for a lot of people" Heidi added looking over at as well.

Remus let out a sigh, "I had three best mates here, greatest friends someone could ask for, best years of my life" Remus stated randomly, Heidi watched him though, he was still looking at the school with the same expression.

"One of them, had this obsession with getting this certain girl to go out with him, took him six years for her to finally say yes" he said laughing at this a little, Heidi just smiled. "they got married and had a son after we all left Hogwarts" he went quiet for a longer period of time after he said that, a pained look came over this face. "Our other mate, was like a brother to him, they were the closest out of all four of us" he said turning away from the school and looking up towards the sky, Heidi followed his gaze, the moon was fuller also full.

" He betrayed us, resulting in James and Lily's deaths, and he killed Peter, than fled" Remus finally said, his voice was a mixture of anger and sadness, Heidi's eyes widen "pardon?" she choked out, she wasn't expecting a response like that at all, she was leaning towards an old girlfriend.

"I lost all my friends in one night, and I couldn't do anything about it" he stated, he had a hard expression on his face, though his eyes were pained.

Heidi didn't know what to say, so she did the only thing that came to her mind, she sat up and flung her arms around Remus's neck, "I'm so sorry" she whisper, feeling terrible.

Remus was a bit shocked at Heidi when she all a sudden hugged him, he wasn't expecting it, but he put his arms around her waist hugging her back, it felt nice. He heard her whisper she was sorry, "it's doesn't matter" he replied, she pulled back a bit looking at him, she wanted tell him it did, but decided against it, won't be the best time for that. "I'm here for you, if you ever want to talk" she said wholeheartedly, hugging him again, she hated when people told her that, but it also made her feel cared about, so she hoped Remus would feel the same.

He smiled slightly, hugging the girl once again, he knew he'd never _talk_ to her about that, but it was nice hear.

Heidi pulled away, her face crimson, realizing she was hugging her professor. She smiled at him before leaning back on her hands, He smiled back, than looked ahead again.

The two stayed quiet, until Heidi let out a yawn, causing Remus to look over at her, "tired?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, she just shook her head as her hand covered her mouth. Lupin laughed as Heidi yawned again.

"You should probably get some sleep" Remus said, "probably" she agreed, standing up. "well, g' night" she added putting her hands into her pockets, Lupin nodded "good night" he replied.

Heidi turned to leave, letting a light breeze hit her face. "hey Heidi" Remus called, causing her to turn around, "yes?" she asked "thanks" he said simply, giving her heartfelt smile, which she returned, and continued on her way to the Hufflepuff common room.

* * *

**A/N - i don't really know how long it took James to get lily to go out with him, i just took a random guess, cause i was too lazy to look it up. ^.^ **


	5. The Break In, THe Truth

**A/N** - _Sorry this took so frankin' long,,, i Just wasn't writing for a long time, stupid drama, lol. But i FINALLY got this chapter finshed. and the next one it half done ish, and hopefully doesn't take as long to get out!! ^.^ Enjoy._

_

* * *

_

The Break in, The Truth

Heidi went to her dormitory thinking about what Remus had told her, she felt bad for him. She couldn't even began to image the pain he felt, how hard it would be for him to be teaching here. But after a few hours, she slowly slipped off to sleep.

Heidi woke up to Alyssa shaking her, telling her to get up and get ready, she let out a groan and rolled out of the bed. Not going to sleep until late, when you need to get up early, wasn't the smartest idea.

It wasn't until Heidi was at breakfast, she'd realized it was Saturday. She sent Alyssa a glare, which she returned with a confused look, "what?" she asked "it's Saturday" Heidi stated angrily"yeah, I know" Alyssa replied taking another bite of her food, "why did you wake me up than" Heidi asked still mad, taking a drinking of milk, "it's the first Hogsmeade weekend" Alyssa said, Heidi let out a sigh, rolling her eyes. She'd much rather sleep than go to Hogsmeade today.

"Hey, we have a practice today too" Coby stated joining the conversation, Heidi let out another groan, wonderful she thought, taking another bite of eggs.

Alyssa dragged Heidi to practically every store in Hogsmeade, but Heidi only got candy from Honeydukes Sweetshop, and after a butterbeer from The Three Broomsticks with Quidditch team, than headed back to Hogwarts to practice, since they had a game against Gryffindor soon.

Heidi sat with her head in her hands in the great hall, at the Hufflepuff table. Practice was over, and she felt so tired, she'd love to go to sleep right there, but the chance falling into her food made her stay awake, and people talking to her also kept her from sleeping there too.

"Guys, I'm going to the common room" Heidi said getting up from the table, "but you hardly ate" Alyssa stated looking at Heidi, concern showing a little on her face. "I'm not hungry right now, I just want to do my homework and go to sleep" she replied and started walking away before Alysaa said anything else.

Heidi was nicely nodding off to sleep on her potions book, at the table in the common room. But people coming into the common room ruined any chance of falling asleep there, Heidi let out a sigh, and began looking at her potions book again.

"Heidi" she heard Coby call "yes?" she replied looking up from her book, "hello" he said sitting down across from her "hi" she said with a raised eyebrow. "What are you doing?" he asked, you looked down at your book "homework" she stated like it was rather obvious. Coby nodded. "I'm bored" he stated leaning back in the chair, Heidi just looked at him, "so you came to bug me?" she asked closing her books knowing homework time was over. "pretty much" Coby replied "where is the rest of the group?" Heidi asked getting up from the chair and jumping onto a near by armchair. "Still in the great hall" Coby replied following Heidi's actions and sitting on a armchair.

"Can I ask you something Heidi?" Coby asked breaking a silence that came between the two, "you just did" she replied smirking at him, Coby rolled his eyes, "seriously though" he said, the playfulness he usually had on his face, was gone. Heidi sat up more, interested.

"What do you wanna ask?" she asked, Coby looked a bit nervous now, and was quiet "you know what, never mind" he said running his hand through his hand, which Heidi had noticed he only did when something was bugging him, or stressed.

"What is it Coby?" she asked again, she heard him sigh. "well, I was just wondering" he started than stopped, he had his thinking face on, "if I ask you this, promise you won't repeat it anyone" he said looking more serious. "I promise" she stated, "okay, well I was wondering if Alyssa, if she liked anyone" he said running his hand through his hair again, turning a reddish colour.

A smile came over Heidi's face, Coby had a crush on Alyssa, how cute. "I don't really know, I could ask her" she said, she really didn't know if Alyssa liked anyone, they hadn't talked about boys since the summer, when Alyssa insist Heidi get a boyfriend. "would you? but don't tell her i wanna know" he asked looking hopeful, "yeah, I'll ask her later" she said nodding, smiling at Coby.

As if on cue, Alyssa followed by the rest of the group came through the door.

Heidi sat with in the common room with her friends, talking and laughing. When Professor Sproutcame bursting through the door, "everyone is to go to the great hall right now" she stated, an urgency in her voice, Heidi raised her eyebrow looking around, confusion was written over everyones face, but followed the Professor's orders and made their way up to the great hall, where other houses were, and there seemed to be something, _exciting_, happening. Lots of talking between houses, and looks of worry, especially from the Gryffindors.

Heidi couldn't believe what she'd just heard, Sirius Black had broke into Hogwarts.

The whole school was to sleep in the great hall which would be patrolled by some teachers, head boy and girl, and prefects, while other teachers would search the school. The tables in the great hall were removed and sleep bags and pillows were everywhere, and students filled them, whispering and talking to one another when they were suppose to be sleeping, but who could sleep at a time like this.

Heidi lay between Alyssa and Cedric, she talk to them until they fell asleep, yet Heidi stayed awake. She watched people walk around the hall, prefects, and professors. Heidi finally found the person she'd been unconsciously looking for, _Remus_. His hair was messy, she watched him run his hand through it messing it up more, but it looked good, maybe too good to Heidi. But the look on his face made Heidi stop thinking how, _sexy_ his hair looked. He looked so worried, so pained.

She watched him walk around the room, running his hand through his hair every now and than, he'd seem to be walking in the same general area, looking in the same direction, she followed his gaze after awhile, and there layed Harry Potter.

That's when it clicked. "He betrayed us, resulting in James and Lily's deaths, and he killed Peter" James and Lily Potter, murdered by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, betrayed by their closest friend, Sirius Black. Heidi had remembered her parents talking about it when Black first escaped, he'd killed _Peter_, and muggles.

That's why the dementors were at Hogwarts, Harry Potter.

But Heidi only thought a moment about that, than her thoughts went back to Professor Lupin. Remus had been best mates with Sirius Black, was he still his friend? Heidi scratched that question out as quickly as it came, were they still friends, of course not, how could she think something so foolish.

Heidi's eyes still followed him, he'd began to walk her way, she felt as though she should close her eyes and pretend to sleep, but continued to watch him, he'd seen to be in thought as he came towards her.

He stopped at her feet, though his gaze was straight ahead of him, Heidi felt she should close her eyes more than before, or at least not stare at him, But she couldn't.

Heidi could feel her cheeks burn, embarrassment written all over her face, as Professor Lupin looked down at her. She quickly moved her eyes from him, but they soon moved back to him, he still was looking down at her, she smiled sheepishly at him, giving him a small wave before covering her forehead with her arm. He gave her a smile, nodding at her, before walking on.

Heidi felt like an idiot, after letting out a groan, she rolled over onto her stomach burying her face into her pillow.

* * *

Professor Lupin walked by Harry, looking at him quite often, he run his hand though his hair as he thought, should I tell Dumbledore Sirius is an animagus? Was the main question on his mind. Of course he should, Black was a killer, and he wanted to kill Harry. And he won't let Sirius finish what he-who-must-not-be-named started, he had to protect Harry, which meant, telling Dumbledore about Sirius's animagus.

Remus walked on, he still had trouble accepting Black had betrayed the Potter's, he still couldn't image Sirius betraying James. James and Snape being friends seemed more likely than that, but he had to accept it, and didn't have to image it, because it was the truth, and the reality he lived in.

Remus stopped walking, that was it, he had to tell Dumbledore.

He looked down, and there was Heidi looking up at him, he watch her look away, turn back to him, than smile and wave before covering her face with her arm. Remus smiled back at her, giving her a nod. She'd looked so, _beautiful_? No, he couldn't think that. He started walking around the room again, this time, Heidi seemed to be on his mind, the young girl he'd been spending his nights with. Why did he spend his nights with her? Because she was a nice girl, easy to get along with and talk to, that's why, he decided, though he seemed like he was lying to himself a bit.

He thought about her too much, he enjoyed spending time with her too much, much more than a Professor should with a student. It wasn't good. He was much too old, and she was much too young, why was he even thinking this? He was being foolish, he thought, to even think about their ages, that would imply he possibility wanted to be more than friends with her. Which would never happen, she won't like him like that, not only that he was her professor, and old enough to be her father. How could these thoughts still be running through his mind? He was being ridiculous.

He looked out the window of the Great Hall, and saw it. The moon, it was so close to being full, meaning he was so close to becoming a monster. And with that, he knew. He couldn't keep spending nights with Heidi, He was a monster. He could hurt her, and she would deserve someone much better than an old werewolf.


	6. That's Just Ridiculous

**A/N -** Sorry for the wait, this is a rather short chapter, sorry about that.

* * *

**That's Just Ridiculous**

Heidi was laying on her back under an oak tree near the black lake. It was the night after Black's break in, everyone seemed to be on edge, Heidi was too, but still sat under the night sky.

She was looking up at the sky, it was a full moon tonight. The bright circle seem to light up the grounds, and the lake, giving it a polished look.

Heidi tried to enjoy the view in front of her, but she kept looking towards the castle, hoping to see _Remus_ coming. Why would she, after last night, he was probably worried about Black's break in like everyone else. And had to patrol the castle or something.

That's when her thoughts went to why did it matter if he came out?_ Because I like him_, that's why, Heidi thought to herself.

How or why she'd fall for a teacher was beyond her, it seemed rather ridiculous. It was a pathetic dream, Lupin would never think of her more than simply a student.

A distant howl caused Heidi to look away from the castle and towards the forbidden forest, though the sound seemed to come from another direction. Heidi studied the dark forest. She wondered once and awhile what sort of creatures actually lived in the forest, she'd heard rumors about unicorns, centaurs, were wolfs, acromantulas, thestrals, and trolls. Though she doubted she'd ever walk right in and see for herself, the forbidden forest wasn't exactly welcoming.

Not hearing another howl, Heidi's eyes went to the night sky, wondering if the howl was from a wolf, or werewolf, though looking up at the full moon, she was going with werewolf. Her mind slowly faded back to looking towards the castle again, only to see the castle.

Heidi heard from Coby that Professor Snape was teaching defense against the dark arts today, yet when she entered the classroom, it still confused her to see Snape standing there with his dark expression, rather than _Remus_, Professor Lupin's welcoming expression.

But Heidi didn't spend too much time thinking about it, because of the quidditch match that was after dinner, Gryffindor against Hufflepuff, it would be Heidi's first game, and she was extremely nervous about it.

"Go, Go Gryffindor", "Go, Go, Hufflepuff" fulled the pitch. Heidi hovered by the Hufflepuff goalpost, watching the game through the rain. It was the worst day for the first quidditch game of the season.

It was hard to see who had the quaffle, and the lightening wasn't making things easy either.

Heidi flew over to the middle post saving the quaffle just in time, she looked around before throwing it to Cedric.

Heidi noticed people screaming and pointing, than a figure falling from the sky, a Gryffindor.

Coby had caught the snitch, causing Hufflepuff to win. But Harry Potter lay on the middle of the field, people going towards him, Heidi being one of them. She looked up to see a dementor hovering around, and Dumbledore sending it away, anger written all over his usual gentle face.

The usual party that would go on when a house won a game of quidditch didn't happen tonight, it didn't seem like a fair win, and they were worried about Harry, who'd fallen a high distance.

"Where are you going?" Alyssa asked as she saw Heidi stand up and head towards the door "homework" she replied simply holding up a piece of parchment, only Professor Snape would set a homework assignment when filling in. "Wait for me" Alyssa said jumping up from the couch.

Heidi and Alyssa sat quietly in the library with books around them, books about were wolfs, Snape had set a essay on the characteristics of a werewolf and how to identify one.

Alyssa let out a sigh causing Heidi to look up from her parchment with a raised eyebrow, "I hate this" she stated flipping the page "you hate anything that involves school work" Heidi stated rolling her eyes, "not practicing spells" Alyssa countered, Heidi just laughed.

"I'm done" Heidi said rolling up her parchment "I'm gonna stay longer" Alyssa said, Heidi nodded and left.

She headed towards the grounds, instead of the common room. It was still wet out, so Heidi used a drying spell where she sat, looking up at the sky, placing her books next to her.

Would Lupin come out tonight? she asked herself, but guessed no after being outside alone for awhile. Heidi was a bit disappointed, but figured if he missed classes, and dinner, he won't be up for coming outside.

Heidi wonder why Lupin missed classes, it didn't seem like him, since he enjoyed teaching so much, he must have been extremely ill.

* * *

**A/N** - **Yeah, not the best chapter I know. I've got the next one half done in a notebook, I just need to put it on my computer, so it should be out soon, and I'll make it longer chapter for sure. **


	7. The Halloween Ball and Trouble

**A/N - And heres the newest chapter ^.^ not as long as a wait. Let me know what you think.**

**

* * *

**

**The Halloween Ball And Trouble**

Heidi hadn't talked to Lupin in awhile, he'd stopped going outside at night, so Heidi only seen him in Defense against the dark arts classes now, so she didn't get to talk to him, like they used to anyways.

She now spent her nights between going out by the lake once and awhile, and in the common room with her Hufflepuff friends.

And to her dismay there was a Halloween ball coming up soon, for the third years and up. And Heidi still didn't have a date or even a costume to wear, which caused Alyssa to start worrying since she didn't have either of the two also.

Now Heidi found herself in the robes shop in Hogmeade with Alyssa, searching for a costume to wear at the Halloween ball.

"Alyssa, do you fancy anyone?" Heidi asked, fingering through the different costumes, she'd never actually got around to asking Alyssa this for Coby, so why not now? "not sure, well, kinda I guess" Alyssa replied, Heidi noticed she sounded a bit nervous when she spoke. Heidi walked towards Alyssa "who?" she asked with raised eyebrow "doesn't matter" Alyssa replied picking up an outfit, checking it out, "why doesn't it?" "Because, I think he fancies someone else" Alyssa stated, which caused Heidi to roll her eyes. "Tell me who" Heidi pressed, Alyssa rolled her eyes this time, before heading towards a room to try on the outfit she's picked up. Heidi went back to looking for costume, it was obvious she wasn't getting an answer from Alyssa today.

It was only minutes before the Halloween ball, and Heidi stood in front of a full length mirror looking herself over.

She was wearing a vintage wedding dress, 50's style. It was a white strapless tulle dress. The top was heart-shaped, there was a white tie-belt around her waist. The dress went to her knees. It was simple yet, cute Heidi thought when she picked it out. She also wore white elbow length gloves, and white silk satin peep-toe pumps. And for a hairstyle she put her black hair into loose curls. And she did her make-up 50's style, natural looking eyeshadow, her eyeliner was done more dramatically though, and her lips were coloured red.

Out of the corner of her eye Heidi saw Alyssa coming out of the bathroom, "ready?" she asked turning towards her friend, who was dressed as an angel, a half good, half evil angel. "Heidi you look so pretty!" Alyssa exclaimed, completely ignoring Heidi's question, "thanks Lissa" Heidi replied laughing a bit "you look really cute too" she added.

Alyssa had a white chiffon dress on, with a off the shoulder peasant blouse, though it had two black straps to keep it up, long flared out sleeves, it had a black ribbon tired around her midsection multiple times, and the dress went to Alyssa's knee. She charmed a silver halo to stay above her head, and she had a pair of feathered angel wings on, one black and the other white, she had a pair of black strappy lace-up stiletto heels on. Alyssa had decided to straighten her hair, and she'd done the smoky eye look.

Heidi held her arm out for Alyssa, who hooked her arm with Heidi as the two girls headed down the stairs to meet their dates for tonight.

Cedric and Coby sat on the couch waiting for Heidi and Alyssa to come down from their dorm so they could head to the ball. "Finally!" Coby said standing up noticing the two girls coming, he looked over Alyssa's costume than smiled at her. Heidi had convinced Coby to ask Alyssa to the dance, and she accepted.

And to Heidi's surprise Cedric asked she to the ball, which she accepted.

"Looking almost dressed up Coby" Heidi commented as they headed towards the Great Hall, Coby chuckled a bit "I tried" he said. Coby wore a white dinner jacket, with a black dress shirt under it, a red silk tie, and black trousers. But it won't have been Coby-like if he didn't add his own style to the formal outfit, he had a black pinstripe fedora hat on his head, his hair was over to one side, covering only one of his bright blue eyes, and on his feet were his favorite shoes, bright red converse.

"I love it" Alyssa stated smiling at Coby, who almost looked like he was blushing, "thanks" he replied grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"your outfit is very you Cedric" Heidi stated as she finally took enough time to look him over, he wore his quidditch uniform, which almost made Heidi want to laugh. Cedric just smiled "I'm not really into Halloween" he confessed, Heidi just nodded. Cedric looked good though, in his yellow Hufflepuff cape, tan coloured trousers, a black shirt, and his quidditch gloves, shin and arm guards, and he had a pair of goggles hanging around his neck.

The group of four enter the Great Hall, which had been transformed for the occasion. The ceiling was the dark sky with bright stars and a crescent moon. jack-o-lanterns and bats were floating in air above all the people, and there was a huge jack-o-lantern in one of the corners. The floor was transformed to be old paving stones, there were old dying trees placed by the walls, and a broken old fence went around the room against the wall. It was kinda dark in the great hall, the moon and stars from the ceiling, the jack-o-latents, and lights from the stage set up, and candles on the tables, were the all sources of light.

There was a stage where the head table usually sat, and small tables with chairs were placed off to the sides, and a table with food and drinks. And the rest of the great hall was being used as a dance floor for the students and even the Professors.

Cedric held his hand out for Heidi "care to dance?" he asked, Heidi saw Cobyand Alyssa already finding somewheres to dance, "I'd love to" she replied taking his hand.

The night was brilliant so far, Heidi was having much more fun than she thought she would, Cedric was being a fanatic date, and Coby and Alyssa seemed to be having a lot of fun also. And to top it off, Dumbledore had got _The Weird Sisters_ to play tonight, which turned the ball into a concert, though no one was really complaining.

Heidi sat in a chair resting from all the dance, and jumping in the mosh pit like area near the front of the stage. Cedric had gone to get them drinks, and Coby and Alyssa were still dancing together somewheres on the crowded dance floor.

When Heidi saw him, her great mood seemed to die. He was just walking around the room casually, watching the students, and the band. He wasn't dressed up for the ball, he had his usual black trousers and a white dress shirt, black tie, and a gray jumper. Heidi couldn't stop looking towards Lupin.

She tried to look at anything but Professor Lupin as she waited for Cedric, but it didn't seem to be working that well. She watched him walk around, stopping to talk to other professors and some students.

"Here you go" Heidi heard a voice say, she turned her head to see Cedric holding a cup towards her, "oh, thanks" she replied taking the cup from him, taking a drink, the liquid seemed to burn her throat a bit, she looked down at the cup questioningly, than to Cedric who laughed "the Weasleys" he stated simply, and with that Heidi nodded understanding, Fred and George had spiked the punch with firewhiskey.

"Are you alright Heidi?" Cedric asked handing her another cup of the spiked punch, Heidi just nodded her head weakly, "okay" Cedric said very unconvinced with Heidi's answer. She took another drink than looked at Cedric. Do I fancy Cedric? she asked herself looking him over, he was good looking, and a great guy.

Heidi let out a sigh and looked towards the dance floor, where she saw Coby and Alyssa slowing dancing, they were cute together, and Heidi could easily guess who Alyssa liked now.

She let her eyes look around the room more, and of course they fall on a certain professor again, causing Heidi to take another drink and answer her question about fancying Cedric, and she most definitely did not, he was just a friend to her, nothing more.

"Wanna dance?" Cedric asked looking at Heidi, she drank the rest of her drink "sure" she replied standing up, taking Cedric's outstretched hand. It was more slower music playing, so they started waltzing. Heidi was surprised Cedric was much a good dancer, and was starting to enjoy herself again.

"Hey Heidi, dance with me" Coby called as he and Alyssa headed towards her and Cedric, Heidi nodded and let go of Cedric. "Care to dance?" Cedric asked Alyssa holding his hand out to her.

"You two look like your going to get married" Alyssa commented watching Coby and Heidi waltzing around, more goofy than graceful. Heidi laughed and rolled her eyes "I'd never marry Coby" Heidi stated "and why not?" Coby asked pretending to be hurt "your not my type" Heidi said shrugging her shoulders, her friends all just laughed "tough luck Coby" Cedric said spinning Alyssa around.

"Hey look, Professor Dumbledore is dancing with Ariel Massaro" Alyssa said looking towards the older man and young women moving around the dance floor very gracefully "bloody hell, Dumbledore got moves" Heidi said laughing a bit, "doesn't surprise me, the man is great at everything" Coby stated, everyone seemed to nod in agreement, Dumbledore was great at everything. "Oh, and there's Professor Lupin and Hermione Granger dancing" Coby said noticing another Professor-Student dance couple, Heidi turned to see, Lupin was spinning a smiling Hermione around, they seemed to be having fun, and Heidi felt a ping of, jealousy?

"I'm gonna get a drink" Heidi said letting go of Coby and heading towards the punch. "Sounds good, I could use a drink" Alyssa said walking with Heidi. Heidi drank her cup of spiked punch in a record time. "Bloody hell Heidi, thirsty?" Alyssa asked sipping her drink looking at Heidi with her eyebrow raised slightly. Heidi just ignored Alyssa's comment and refilled her drink. Coby came over and throw his arm over Alyssa's shoulder, "Cedric is dancing with that Maria Austin chick" he stated stealing Alyssa's drink, who elbowed him in the side. Heidi laughed at her friends, they were definitely flirting, and going to be dating very soon. "I'll leave you two alone" Heidi said smirking, Alyssa rolled her eyes at her friend, but Heidi knew she was secretly grateful.

Heidi spotted Cedric on the dance floor with Maria, and headed towards him, "Hey Cedric" she called, he stopped dancing and turn towards her, and Heidi notice Maria glare at her. "Yeah?" he asked "I think I'm gonna head back to the dorms, but thanks for the great night" she said hugging him, Cedric just laughed "anytime Heidi, want me to walk you back to the common room?" he asked "I think I can manage" she replied going to turn away "oh, and Cedric" she said turning around again "yeah?" he replied with a raised eyebrow "let Coby and Alyssa be alone for awhile, alright?" she stated with a smirk on her face, Cedric nodded "Of course" he said and turned back to Maria, who didn't look very happy about being interrupted by Heidi.

"Enjoying your evening?" Heidi heard a very familiar voice ask, as she made her way to the exit, she turned her head to see Professor Lupin standing next to her, he was actually talking to her? she thought, she looked around see no one else near "Yes, thank you for asking Professor, are you?" she replied politely, He nodded "yes, thank you" he replied as equally polite. Heidi stood there rather awkwardly, she didn't know what to say to the Professor. "Care for a dance?" he asked breaking the silence between the two. "Sure" she replied, she didn't understand why, but she felt rather nervous.

Heidi placed one hand on Lupin's shoulder while the other was holding his hand, and he'd placed his other hand on Heidi's lower back. Contact with Lupin seemed to make Heidi's heart beat faster than normal. The couple started moving around the floor, Heidi found herself staring into Professor Lupin's amber eyes, bloody hell they were the most beautiful eyes Heidi had ever seen, that was the only thought that seemed to be going through Heidi's mind at the moment, she was totally oblivious to everything else. Lupin let go of her waist and twirled Heidi around, than rested his hand back on her low back.

Remus had trouble not staring at Heidi all night, she'd looked absolutely beautiful to him in that white dress. And now she was right in front of his, actually in his arms, her green eyes meeting his.

Heidi broke her gaze, and found Professor Lupin's dress shirt suddenly very interesting. Heidi didn't really understand most of the feelings she was feeling right now, she knew two of them though, confusion and scared. Feelings she seemed to have towards Lupin confused her, she'd never really experienced them before, which made her scared, why didn't she have them with anyone else?

"Are you alright?" she heard Lupin ask, she looked up from his shirt, meeting his gaze, and everything she was thinking only seconds ago were gone, and all she could think was how beautiful Remus's eyes were. He faced showed concern "Heidi?" he asked, she than realized he'd asked her if she was alright, she nodded her head "yeah, I'm fine" she replied softly. Remus spun Heidi away from him, than back into him, she found herself being pressed up against his chest, and her hand resting on his chest too, she felt her cheeks go hot, and her heart seemed to be beating faster than before.

Heidi took a step back from her Professor, noticing the song had ended "thank you for the dance, Professor" Heidi said curtsying a little, which instantly made her wonder why she just did that "your very welcome Miss. Casey" Lupin replied bowing back to Heidi. She shot him a quick smile back leaving the Great Hall.

Heidi stood in front of the Great Hall entrance, trying to get her thoughts together, and make some sort of sense of them. She'd just had simple dance turn into the most intense thing she'd ever experience.

She slowly began to wander down the hall towards the entrance of the school, to go outside and get some well-needed fresh air.

"Hey you!" Heidi heard someone yell, Heidi turned around, and possibly a bit too fast, because all a sudden her head became light and dizzy. She could see Maria walking towards her, which confused Heidi a bit, she didn't really know Maria at all, why would she be calling her?

"Can I help you?" Heidi asked, Maria now stood in front of her, glaring at Heidi "yeah, you can, stay away from Cedric" she stated, and that statement confused Heidi, Maria expected Heidi, one of Cedric's closest friends for four years, to stay away from him? "I really don't think that's going to happen" Heidi replied giving Maria a glare of her own.

Maria didn't really like that response, and she pulled out her wand, pointing it at Heidi's chest. Heidi's eye widen, she went to reach for her own wand, but realized it was back in her dorm. "Don't have your wand?" Maria asked laughing a bit, Heidi just shot her another death glare. "Are you going to stay away from Cedric?" Maria asked still pointing her wand at Heidi "no" she replied, not going to agree to stay away from one of her best friends, that was ridiculous.

"_Expelliarmus_" Maria yelled angrily, Heidi was throw backwards, the spell made her head a hundred times more dizzy than before. She let out a groan, before trying to stand up. Maria walked towards her still pointing her wand at Heidi with a smirk on her face. "Are you going to stay away from Cedric?" she repeated, Heidi put her hand to her head, it felt like it was about to explode.

Heidi looked at Maria, who was smirking at Heidi still. Being part muggle, Heidi did the one thing that came to her mind, she punched Maria as hard as she could manage right in her face. Maria's wand fall from her hand as she fall onto the floor holding her nose.

"Miss Casey!" a voice yelled, Heidi turned her head to see Remus walking towards her and Maria, great, she thought. Lupin left the hall just in time to see Heidi's hand connect with Maria's nose.

"Miss Austin, let me see" Professor Lupin said bending down next to Maria, he looked at her nose before helping her up from the floor "Miss Austin I suggest you go to the hospital wing, I think your nose is broken" he stated, this caused Heidi to smile, she'd broken her nose. Maria sent Heidi another glare before leaving with Heidi returned with a smirk.

Heidi's smirk soon faded as Lupin turned to her, she was in trouble no doubt about that. "Follow me Miss Casey" he said walking towards the stairs and heading up to his classroom.

Heidi entered the room, her head was still dizzy and light, and she found herself tripping over something, and falling. Lupin was right in front of her, so when she fall she crashed into him, and landed onto of Lupin's back. Heidi got off his back, apologizing over and over, before laying on her back, and laughing.

Remus looked over at the girl questioningly. "Is something funny Miss Casey?" he asked authority in his voice, Heidi nodded "I punched that bitch in the face, and broke her nose, and I just fall over" she said, still laughing a bit, that firewhiskey was definitely hitting her now.

"Miss Casey, I don't see how that's funny" Remus stated standing up, looking down at Heidi, who was still laying down. She stopped laughing, thinking it over, how was it funny? she didn't really even know, it just was. She just shrugged her shoulders before attempting to sit up, Lupin held out his hand for her, he helped her to stand up. "Thanks" Heidi said lowly before leaning against a desk, suddenly it was harder to stand up straight on her own. "Miss Casey, why exactly did you punch Miss Austin?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, "cause she's a bloody git" Heidi replied "care to explain?" Heidi let out a sigh, her head hurt, and this twenty questions game was annoying her. "Because she was like stay away from Cedric, and I said no, cause he's one of my best mates, and she got all mad, attacked me, when I didn't have my wand on me, so I kicked her ass muggle style" Heidi replied placing her head in her hands, why did it hurt so bad!

"Are you alright?" she heard Remus ask, she looked up at him with a 'hell no' look before answering angrily "bloody perfect". "Miss Casey, I'm going to have to give you a detention for hitting Miss Austin" Lupin stated, Heidi sighed "great" she replied sarcastically.

"Be here tomorrow at 7" he stated "can I go now?" Heidi asked, all she wanted right now was her bed "yes, you may leave now" Remus replied watching Heidi head towards the door "I just have another quick question" Remus called before Heidi left the room, she turned to face him waiting for him to continue "how many cups of _punch_ did you drink Miss Casey?" she couldn't help but smile slightly at this, he knew the punch was spiked. "I forget" she replied, Remus just laughed at the girl "have a good night Heidi" he said.


	8. Detention

**Sorry for the long wait, I've got to be the slowest updater person of life. **

**Disclaimer - I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters.**

**Reviews?**

* * *

Detention

Heidi woke up to Alyssa shaking her and screaming her name. "Would you stop yelling!" she exclaimed trying to disappear under her blankets, her head was pounding, if she thought last night it was going to explode she was wrong, it was ready to explode now.

"I'm not yelling" Alyssa stated, Heidi stuck her head out from her blankets, the light hurt her eyes, she let out a groan and went back to hiding. Alyssa started laughing "your hung over" she said in a sing-song voice. Heidi slipped her hand out from the bed and gave Alyssa an unfriendly gesture.

"Come on, I'm hungry" Alyssa said pulling Heidi's blanket away from her, causing Heidi to curl up in a ball, cursing at her friend. "I hate you" Heidi stated simply, Alyssa just shrugged "come on, up" she instructed. Heidi rolled over and sat up, rubbing her eyes, than holding her head. "It hurts" she whined "come on, eat and you'll feel better" Alyssa.

Heidi didn't even brother getting changed out of her pajamas or doing something with her hair, she just walked down to the Great Hall with Alyssa. "Bloody Hell Heidi, you look like the living dead" Coby exclaimed as she and Alyssa sat down at the table, "piss off" Heidi replied resting her head on the table. The sound of her friends talking and eating made her head hurt more, every noise was like a sonic boom.

"Heidi" she let out a groan "what?" she asked not removing her head from the table "did you really break Maria's nose?" Cedric asked sitting in front of her, Heidi could feel all of her friends' eyes on her, she took a minute to think, she'd almost forgot about that. "I believe I did, oh, bloody hell I've a detention today for it too" "why would you do that?" Cedric asked glaring at Heidi, who sat up sending Cedric a glare right back "because believe it or not, Maria is a bloody git! who told me to stay away from you, I guess she's too thick to understand we're only friends, and she attacked me, when I was unarmed I might add, so I hit her" Heidi replied angrily**, **she could feel more than her friends' eyes on her as she got up from the Hufflepuff table and stormed out of the great hall, Not giving any of her friends a chance to say anything.

Heidi went back to the Hufflepuff common room, where she headed straight back to bed. She woke up at six, her head seemed to be feeling much better than before, and she made a vow to never drink firewhiskey again. Heidi took a quick shower and put on some clean clothes before heading to the Great Hall to eat before going to detention with Lupin.

"Come in" she heard after knocking on Lupin's door, closing the door behind her, she walked towards Professor Lupin, who sat at his desk. "How are you feeling? I saw you at the Great Hall this morning, you seemed a bit -" Lupin seemed to be looking for the right word to finish his sentence with "like the living dead?" Heidi suggested using Coby's kind words from earlier, Lupin chuckled a bit "I'm feeling much better, thank you" she added sitting on one of the desk, "good to hear, being hung over is a dreadful thing" he said, and a mischievous glint appeared in his eye for a moment, Heidi just nodded in agreement.

"So, what will I be doing during this wonderful detention?" Heidi asked sarcasm in her voice, Lupin just smiled "lines" he replied simply, Heidi groaned, this seemed to be her favorite thing to do today.

"And what will I be writing**?**" she asked "can't you take a guess Miss Casey?" The Professor asked a smile tugging at the corner of his lips "something along the lines of 'i won't punch people in the face, even if they're a bloody git like Maria'" Heidi replied smiling innocently at Remus, who just let out a small chuckle, before seeming serious "Miss Casey, you shouldn't be calling Miss Austin names, and you will be writing 'I will not hit other students'" he said authority in his voice, Heidi fought back the urge to laugh, and instead replied "yes sir" and saluted him, she wasn't sure why, but she felt like she could goof off with him, like when they'd spend nights outside together.

A smile overtook Lupin's face again, Heidi jumped off the desk and sat in the chair behind it, "Professor, it would seem I've forgotten my quill and parchment" Heidi stated looking at the wooden desk in front of her. "it would seem so" Remus agreed, "but lucky for you, I have an extra quill and parchment here" he added holding them up for her, she got up and took them from him.

By the thirteenth line Heidi was tired of it, and she began doodling on the parchment, she'd wrote her name multiple times in different lettering, and without thinking she'd started drawing where she and a certain Professor used to sit together. "Very good drawing Miss Casey, but I recall saying to write lines" a voice said from behind Heidi, causing her to jump and spill the bottle of ink all over her parchment and desk. "Bloody hell" she said standing up before the ink spilled on her too "language Miss Casey" Lupin said warningly before doing a cleaning spell. Heidi just smiled innocently at him, causing him just to shake his head smiling a little.

"It would seem my parchment is ruined Professor" Heidi stated frowning at her now ruined drawing "Seems so Miss Casey" he agreed grabbing the parchment from the desk. "Heidi" Heidi said simply, hoping he'd get the hint to call her Heidi, and not Miss Casey anymore, Lupin nodded "Heidi" he repeated.

"Do I really have to start my lines all over?" Heidi asked a bit dramatically "because you had so much done" the Professor replied sarcastically "I know, all my hard work, ruined" she said pretending to be sad about it. "You don't have to start them over" he stated placing the parchmentonto his desk, Heidi nodded "so, what do I do now?" she asked, she was expecting him to say 'you can go back to your common room', though she hoped he won't say that.

"You can come with me, to sit outside" Remus replied "if you like" he added, Heidi just grinned happily "I'd love to" she replied.

The moon was partially hidden behind a few clouds that were in the sky, the stars were bright, and a breeze blew, causing the black lake to have little ripples in it, and the breeze also made Heidi wrap her arms around her knees, Remus noticed the girl holding herself, he could feel the breeze as well, she must have been freezing.

"Where is your coat Heidi?" he asked concerned about her being cold "I left it in my dorm, didn't really think I'd be coming outside" she replied smiling sheepishly. Lupin shrugged off his jacket and put it on Heidi, leaving his hands on her shoulders longer than needed.

"Thanks" she said, heat had overcome her, but it had nothing to do with the jacket, she looked away from Remus, hoping he didn't see her now red face.

A silence had come over them, it had been awhile since they were together like this, and both seemed a bit unsure about what to talk about now.

Heidi than remember the last conversation they had together, it was about Sirs Black, and Remus being his friend, she than looked over at the man concerned a little, wondering if that was why she'd never seen him lately.

"How are you Professor?" Heidi asked, that was a casual way to start a conversation "I'm fine" he replied, Heidi frowned a bit, maybe this was going to be more of a challenge than she thought "and please, call me Remus" he added sending her a smile, which caused Heidi's heart to flutter**, **she just nodded her head, not really thinking about anything other than he had a very charming smile. Than the events of last night came back to her, the dance the two of them shared, Heidi than wondered how he felt about the dance, if he felted the intensity she had, and she wondered how he felted about her.

"Remus, can I ask you something?" she said leaning her head on her arm "certainly" Remus replied looking over at the girl, a piece of hair was in her face, Remus was tempted to push it out of her face for her, but she beat him to it, and tucked the hair behind her ear.

Heidi wasn't really sure what to ask him about first; why he stopped coming outside at night, or even why did he, or ask him about Black's break-in and see if that had any effect on him, or about last night's dance.

"Why do you spend time with me?" she asked, watching Remus, he looked a bit confused "pardon?" he asked "why do you spend time with me, other than in class, not that I mind or anything, I'm just curious" she repeated with a bit more detail. Heidi couldn't really read the man's expression.

"Your a nice and funny girl, easy to talk to, and I enjoy your company" he replied, Heidi nodded."Why do you spend time with me?" he said asking her question, she just shrugged lightly "I enjoy being with you" she said, instantly feeling a bit embarrassed on how that sounded, but seeing Remus smile at her, her embarrassment went away, and she felt butterflies in her stomach.

Heidi looked away from Remus, to the sky, trying to understand, what it was she was feeling. Whatever it was, it was nice, and she enjoyed it, even though it scared her a little.

She turned back to Remus, he was watching Heidi, and she found herself staring into his beautiful amber eyes, again, and she became oblivious to everything around her. Neither of them broke their gaze, the butterflies in her stomach must have doubled she thought as the feeling of them increased.

Heidi's eyes left Remus' as she looked at his lips, and unconsciously bite the side of her bottom lip gently, and this action didn't go unnoticed by Remus, he watched as Heidi gently bite her bottom lip, thinking how cute the action was.

Her eyes traveled back up to his, she felt a strong urge to kiss Remus, and found herself moving a bit closer to him, her eyes going back to his lips. 'Merlin's pants! Heidi, he's your Professor!' a voice shouted in her head, snapping her back to reality, and turning away from Remus.

Heidi looked to the Black Lake, regaining her composer, and utterly embarrassed about wanting, and almost trying to kiss Professor Lupin. Once she felt normal again, she turned to Remus, he was staring out at the Black Lake, a mixture of emotions seemed to be on his face, and with that, Heidi knew he must have realized what she wanted to do, and almost tried, and possibly felt what she felt.

"So, how are you handling Black's break-in? I can image that was very hard for you" Heidi asked, trying to make a conversation, and trying to act like nothing happened, or almost happened.

Remus seemed to be caught off guard, Heidi's voice seemed to startle him, he looked over to her than quickly looked back to the lake, "Yes, it was a bit difficult for me, but I handled it" he replied "good" she replied, trying to somewhat keep the conversation alive, but seemed to be failing.

She ran a hand through her hair, as she looked above her to the sky, she let out a sigh, Heidi felt like she'd just ruined her friendship with Remus.

Remus heard Heidi sigh, and looked over at the girl, she seemed to be upset, which caused Remus to feel guilty. "I watched your quidditch game against Gryffindor, you did well" Remus stated breaking the silence, and trying to removed the upset look from Heidi's face. She was a bit surprised to hear Remus speak, "thank you" she replied smiling half-heartedly at the man.

"When is your next match?" he asked trying to keep the conversation going "not sure yet, probably soon though" she replied, still looking at the lake, she figured it was best not to look into Remus' eyes anymore.

Heidi and Remus both suddenly felt rain drops pouring down on them. Remus jumped up and went closer to the tree trying to get out of the rain, Heidi laughed the man, leaning back and letting the rain hit her, the sound of thunder made her jump up though. Her heart rate increased a little, the loud bang had frightened her a little, but then a smile took over lips "I love thunderstorms" she stated looking towards Remus, who was watching her "I like watching them from inside" Remus said, causing Heidi to laugh a little "where is yoursense of danger Professor?" she asked walking towards him, he noticed her clothes were now soaked from the rain, some of her hair stuck to her face and the rest of it seemed to go into curls, and she looked beautiful.

"I can be more dangerous than you think" he replied referring to his lycanthropy "you?" Heidi asked laughing softly "I highly doubt it" she added standing in front of him "you'd be surprised" he responded she looked Remus over, his hair was wet and pairs of it were in his face, and his white shirt was starting to become see-through, than shook her head "your far to kind and gentle Remus" she stated not being able to picture the man at all dangerous, he gave her a half-hearted smile, he felt the need to tell her about his lycanthropy but decided not to, since she'd probably never speak to him again if she knew.

"Perhaps we should go inside" he suggested feeling himself getting more soaked, and cold.

Heidi frowned at the idea, but agreed "fine, we'll go inside" she said rolling her eyes, Remus caught this action "don't roll your eyes at me" he said, Heidi just smirked "what are you going to do about it?" she ask in a flirtatious way "I image I can come up with a few ideas" he replied flirtatiously without thinking, she was mentally slapping herself for flirting with Remus, until she heard his reply, she hadn't excepted him to flirt back.

Heidi looked at Remus, meeting his amber eyes, making her lose her thoughts, and became oblivious to the world around her yet again, she slowly started to go towards Remus, not breaking her gaze, she now stood a short distant away from Remus. Her gaze went down to his lips.

Before the voice in her head tried to tell her 'don't do it', she whispered barely audible"I don't care" and closed the distant between herself and Remus, pressing her lips against his.


	9. Temptation, Frustration

A/N-_ sorry about the long wait for an update. xD I'm gonna try not to take as long... Lol, hopfully it happens, feel free to bug me, if you think i'm taking to long. xD _

_thanks for the reviews :D_

Temptation, frustration

Heidi pressed her lips softly against Remus', his lips were unresponsive, and his body fell extremely still, it seemed as if he stopped breathing completely during those seconds.

Heidi began to pull away from him, her eyes were shut, and a feeling of disappointment was in her chest.

She almost feared opening her eyes to see Remus, she'd guessed he was either looking at her angry, or disappointed, maybe even sadly, for the now more than than likely ruined friendship between the two.

She took a deep breathe before opening her eyes and looking at the man before her. Remus had a look of shock on his face as he stared at her.

The rain was still beating down on them, and an occasional bright flash of lightening litethe sky, along with the rumbling sound of thunder in the background.

She felt the need to say something to him, the silence was becoming unbearable, even if it were only a few seconds long.

"I'm sor-" Heidi started but was cut off by Remus' lips on hers. Heidi after a second of shock, started kissing him back.

His kiss was a gentle, yet passionate, his lips were chapped, and the stubble on his chin rubbed against her face, and she found herself enjoying the feeling of it. She felt Remus put an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him, his other hand went to her wet hair, running his hand through it.

Heidi snaked her arms around Remus' neck. She had a feeling she'd never experienced before coursing throughout her body, it was the most amazing feeling. Her mind was utterly blank, and her heart seemed to be beating at an incredibility fast pace.

Just as fast as the moment happened, it ended. Remus pulled roughly away from Heidi, saying a strained "sorry" before walking, at a faster than normal speed, towards the castle.

Heidi stared at the space before her, that amazing feeling she felt had disappeared, and an uncomfortable feeling, and almost painful took its place.

She watched Remus' retreating figure, trying to think and understand what had just happened.

**Remus' Point Of View**

Remus was completely taken by surprise when Heidi pressed her soft lips again his own. His mind went blank, his breathing came to a momentary pause, his heart quickened, and he felt his lips tingle.

As much as Remus wanted to kiss her back, he couldn't find it in him to think, let alone get his lips to move. He could feel Heidi slowly removing her soft lips from his.

He noticed her eyes remained shut as she stood in front of him. Remus still couldn't seemed to wrap his head around the fact that she had even kissed him. The happiness he felt when their lips touched had shocked him greatly, just like his increased desire for the girl had.

Remus watched as Heidi slowly opened her eyes to look at him, she had a look of worry on her face, he watched her as she stared at him. He still wasn't able to put a proper thought together,

He watched as the anxiety grew on Heidi's face, than he saw her lips began to move and the words "I'm sor-" before he cut her off with his lips.

Once he felt Heidi's lips moving against his own at a pleasant rhythm, he wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her close to his body, and his other entangled its self with her hair. He could feel Heidi's arm go around his neck.

He had never experiencedsuch pleasure from kissing before, but all that stopped when the thought, 'shes your student' came into his head. It took every fiber in his being to push Heidi away from him, he managed to get a 'sorry' out before turning on his heel and walking away from her.

He ignored the rain beating against him, and how his body suddenly felt cold, he kept walking towards the castle as quickly as his legs would let him, the thought 'shes your student' was on repeat in his mind.

* * *

It was Christmas break now. Heidi had stayed at Hogwarts, her parents went to go visit her aunt uncle in America, and Heidi didn't like them so decided to stay. All of her close friends had gone home for Christmas break, so she was going to spend Christmas alone.

Heidi noticed at breakfast that not many students stayed at the school during Christmas break, only a few students from each house.

With all the time alone, Heidi was able to get all her homework complete, and even started reading ahead. But, all the reading and work was getting boring very fast, though it wasn't much fun to start with.

Heidi had previously been in the Hufflepuff common room, with a defense against the dark arts book on her lap, but now she flying above the black lake, which was frozen and covered with a blanket of snow, along with the rest of the grounds, the sun made the snow have a twinkle to it.

Heidi felt the cold wind blowing her hair around as she flew higher into the sky, the wind turned her cheeks red, and when her nose started to run she decided it was time to stop flying around.

Heidi dismounted near the oak tree by the frozen black lake, she started to walk towards the tree. Heidi noticed a person sitting against the tree, a sense of dejavu came over her. There was Remus sitting staring up at the sky. Heidi noticed he looked rather pale, and exhausted, he looked beyond his age sitting there, he seemed to have a sad look on his face, which tugged at her heartstrings.

Heidi had stopped walking when she first noticed Lupin, she was now considering turning around and leaving before he noticed she was even there, since they hadn't talked since that night, he had been avoiding her like the plague. He was worst then a teenage boy, she'd come to decide.

Heidi was about to turn and walk away when Lupin looked up, meeting her gaze. He had a thoughtful look on his face as he looked at Heidi.

"Hello Miss Casey" Professor Lupin said, Heidi could feel the tension between them. "Hello Professor Lupin, nice to see you, hope your having a good holiday" Heidi stood leaning against her broom, she was unsure if she should leave or if he would consider that to be rude.

Remus nodded "Having a good holiday?" he asked "sit down, if you like" he added motioning next to him. Heidi placed her broom against the tree and sat down next to her Professor.

"It's not my best" she admitted "why is that?" Remus asked looking at her a bit concerned. "Spending it alone" she stated, Remus nodded, understanding. "How is your's?" Heidi asked "not my best either" he replied, Heidi would have asked why, but she guessed it had something to do with Sirius Black, she just nodded and looked out to the frozen lake.

There was silence, Heidi noticed the tension seemed to be slowly slipping away. She just admired the beautiful snowy scene in front of her, it was definitely a winter wonderland.

"Why didn't you go home for the holiday?" Remus asked, he had been sneaking glances over at Heidi now and than. She had looked quite cute with her rosy cheeks and wind-blown hair.

Heidi looked over at him, meeting his eyes for a moment before adverting her eyes and replying, "my parents went to America to visit my aunt and uncle, and I didn't want to go" "All your friends went home?" he asked, Heidi nodded "yes".

Heidi wasn't sure how she and Remus were, whether they were still 'friends' or if they had gone back to the 'Professor-Student' relationship, she figured since they seemed to be back at formalities they were, but she didn't have the courage to ask.

Another silence took over, and Heidi thought about anything but the man sitting next to her. She wondered if her friends and parents would like the presents she got them, if Coby and Alyssa were spending more time together. She was lost in her thoughts, she didn't even noticed Remus was speaking to her, until he placed a hand on her shoulder. She snapped out of her thoughts, and stared at his hand on her, before meeting his gaze.

"Yes?" she asked softly, still looking into his eyes, she couldn't seem to look away from them, And Remus couldn't seem to either.

"I said, I wanted to speak to you, about, that night" he said, he had a professionalism in his voice, as though he were about to speak about a business deal. Heidi just nodded and looked away from Remus, back to the lake.

He wasn't sure if he should continue on, but when she motioned with her hand, he cleared his throat and spoke.

"I must apologize for my actions that night, they were beyond inappropriate, and should never had happened" Heidi nodded again, she expected he'd say something like that. But what she wasn't expecting was his next words, "I have considered resigning" he stated, Heidi's head snapped towards him, "No! Remus, what happened was all my fault, I kissed you, and as you pointed out it was inappropriate, and I'm sorry, it will never happen again.. just don't resign, your the best defense against the dark arts professor we're have in awhile" she said, "And if you resign, I'll drop out" she added threateningly, it only seemed fair.

The sides of his mouth pulled upwards, "well we can't have that now, can we" he said "no, so it looked like you stuck teaching" she replied, a smile spreading across her face.

A//N Sorry if there is any spelling errors.


End file.
